Sacred Martial Mansion
Overview In Immemorial Imperial City, there were two World King level holy lands that had bases. The first was True Martial Holy Lands. That was a Holy Land built by the Great World King of True Martial World and was also the top Holy Land of True Martial World. As for the second World King level Holy Land, that was Saint Martial Mansion. The second World King level influence in True Martial World. It could only be considered as being on the lower end of the spectrum of World King level Holy Lands. This was simply how things were. Even so, they had tens of millions of years of accumulation and just a tiny hair from them was thicker than some of these distinguished families’ thighs. In True Martial World, the highest ranked World King level Holy Land influence was naturally True Martial Holy Lands. As for Sacred Martial Mansion and Dual Polarity Palace, they could only be considered as being on the lower end of the spectrum of World King level Holy Lands. This was simply how things were. Information It was said that Sacred Martial Mansion’s World King is only someone that stumbled across some lucky chance and reluctantly managed to break into the World King realm. He established his own influence several tens of thousands of years ago and could be considered as having ability, but to think that he actually dares to call himself the Sacred Martial World King. The number one sect of True Martial World was called the True Martial Holy Lands, thus the Sacred Martial World King had only been able to come up with the name of ‘Sacred Martial’. If it weren’t for the True Martial World King having a calm demeanor and being indifferent to such matters, then he would simply have needed to use some methods and Sacred Martial Mansion would either have to obediently change their name or cease to exist.Chapter 1207 – Wu Finalcloud Sacred Martial Grand Tournament The Sacred Martial Grand Tournament is a competition between geniuses of the younger generation. There are countless masters and the prizes are extremely rich for Holy Land geniuses. The reward for the number one champion is a Nine Divine Shifts Pill! This is a high-grade heaven-step pill that a late Divine Sea powerhouse uses to help attack the Divine Transformation realm. Through taking it, one can help develop their own inner world. If they take this pill, then during the early Divine Transformation realm, the size of their inner world would surpass even the inner worlds of middle Divine Transformation martial artists! Since this Sacred Martial Grand Tournament was held by Sacred Martial Mansion, the prizes were also distributed by them. And, the most valuable of these prizes would likely be obtained by disciples of Sacred Martial Mansion in the end. It would be difficult for any outsiders to have a chance. As for the True Martial Holy Lands, they had merely sent some stronger disciples to join in on the fun; they couldn’t be considered as having sent their peak disciples, or else that would have been a slap to Sacred Martial Mansion’s face. The location was within the domain of the Sacred Martial Mansion. This arena actually held its own dimension realm inside, and extended for 800 miles! At this time, the stands in the arena were over a thousand feet high and already filled with people. Looking from afar, the spectators resembled a swarm of ants. Further away, they merged into a dark mass, and even the entire arena appeared solid with people! The arena stage was divided into a hundred martial fields, and every martial field had its own battle playing out. All sorts of energy explosions recklessly struck against the protections of array formations with dazzling sparks shooting off into the sky. Giant ringing sounds of energy detonations filled the air. When these sounds combined with the raucous cheers of the audience, they seemed to overwhelm the world! This massive building over 800 miles wide and over 1000 feet high could easily fit a hundred million people! References Category:True Martial World Category:Divine Realm Category:Sect Category:Clan